Una situación complicada
by CattyBlack
Summary: Tras una batalla contra Puppet King, uno de los miembros de los Teen Titans se encontraba algo raro. Un suceso no muy casual desencadeno una situación embarazosa y peligrosa que obligara a Raven y a Chico Bestia a conocerse mejor por el bien de todos... Y de sus corazones... 3
1. Capítulo 1 Estas algo raro

_**INFO:**_ _Los personajes y la saga de la serie Teen Titans (Jóvenes titanes) no me pertenece._

Hola chicos, es mi primer fanfic después de años, y elegí esta pareja que tanto adoro de una serie que marco mi infancia, como es mi primer fanfic después de tanto, decidí empezar con mi idea mas corta para que podáis disfrutar todos de ella. Solo espero vuestros comentarios e ideas, pues habrá momentos que dejare elegir pequeños detalles a los comentaristas que no cambiaran mucho la historia pero a la vez son importantes. (Por favor, no quejas con la ortografía.) **CbxRv 4ever 3**

 **Titulo:** Una situación complicada

 **Autor:** CattyBlack

 **Fandom:** Teen Titans (Jovenes Titanes)

 **Advertencia:** En la historia iré cambiando el punto de vista de los personajes o del autor, y haciendo dialogos, avisando antes de escribirlo, este fic puede tener spoilers con Terra, cuidado.

 **Capitulo 1: "Estas algo raro"**

 _-En la mente de Raven:_

Un día como uno cualquiera, acababan de vencer a Puppet King , el titiritero que había vuelto a las andadas. Robin volvió bastante extraño, como si estuviese nervioso por algo. ¿Que cosa tan horrible pudo ver o le pudieron hacer Puppet King y sus muñecas cuando se quedaron a solas? …. No se, y no era momento de pensar en ello. Era de noche y tenía mucho sueño, el entrenamiento de hoy había sido muy duro. Estaba recogiendo mi cena pensativa cuando una voz me saco del trance.

CB- Raven! Estas hay? Starfire hace rato que te esta llamando! -Le dijo Chico Bestia a Raven preocupado-

Rv- -Mira al chico y luego alza la mirada hacia la pelirroja- Que sucede Starfire?  
Sf- Kid Flash viene ha pasar el control mensual y estamos debatiendo sobre donde se quedara a descansar, solo falta tu voto. -  
Rb- A mi no me molesta donde duerma, lo importante es que este aquí a tiempo – Dijo algo distraído, como temiendo equivocarse, pero ese miedo era casi in notable- Pero estoy de acuerdo que Cyborg tiene razón, la habitación de abajo es la mejor obción.  
CB- Sigo diciendo que debe dormir en la sala de invitados. Allí abajo no se puede dormir! -Recordando cuando lo castigaron a dormir allí por usar el bote de gomina de Robin para una broma xD-  
Sf- Además, que él es un buen amigo para tenerlo allí sólito – Ojitos dulces a Robin-  
Rv- -Suspiro y miro a Starfire, a la cual sin saber empezó a molestarle su compañía (El porque ya lo sabreís), pero estaba de acuerdo con ella- Estoy de acuerdo con Starfire, es nuestro amigo, solo habrá que limpiar la habitación antes de que el venga mañana. -  
CB- Y Star, entonces mañana no iremos a donde siempre? -Dijo el joven triste agarrando el brazo de Star para que lo mirase-  
Sf- Lo siento Bestita, ya iremos el próximo día, vale? ^^ -Sonrió ella al mirarle, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en él-  
CB- Que bien! _salto- La última vez estuve apunto de conseguirlo, así que el próximo día no se me escapará!  
Rv- - No sabia muy bien porque, pero esa escena tan vista con esa chica le molestaba, no sabia porque, pero le dolía tanto ver que el chico verde hacia tanto cao a Starfire, y más si llevaban meses, 3 en total, yendo todos los días un par de horas o una hora los dos juntos a no se donde, he tratado de preguntar, y solo se miran y dicen que por ahora es un secreto... Porque tenia que dolerle tanto que él se fuese con ella en vez de estar todo el día gastando ironías y bromas con ella... Tal vez extrañaba tener algo que hacer tanto rato , si, sera eso... -Se trataba de convencer la pelimorada sin buscarle ninguna otra razón, ella solo se dirigió a su cuarto algo cabizbaja, pero ese pequeño gesto solo lo vio el cuentachistes que se acerco a ella-  
CB- De veras estas bien? Hoy llevas todo el día decaída y pensando...  
Rv- Si, seguro... -mintió- Solo tengo sueño, voy a dormir...  
CB- Vale... Buenas noches...  
Raven se puso el pijama y trato de dormir, se centro en olvidar preocupaciones y solo centrarse en dormir... No había más en su mente hasta que se durmió...

 **Que tal os pareció este capitulo? Se que esta bastante verde y algo corto... Pero aún queda mucho por pasar en la historia de estos jovenes heroes ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Empieza la Pesadilla

_**INFO:**_ _Los personajes y la saga de la serie Teen Titans (Jóvenes titanes) no me pertenece.  
_  
 **Titulo:** Una situación complicada

 **Autor:** CattyBlack

 **Fandom:** Teen Titans (Jovenes Titanes)

 **Advertencia:** En la historia iré cambiando el punto de vista de los personajes o del autor, y haciendo dialogos, avisando antes de escribirlo, este fic puede tener spoilers con Terra, cuidado.

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA No me pude evitar escribir lo mas pronto posible la segunda parte por mucha vagueza que me diese, era decepcionante lo poco que hice la primera vez... v.v""" Espero que os guste 3**

 **Capitulo 2: Empieza la pesadilla.  
**  
A la mañana siguiente , muy temprano, fueron despertados por el kikiriteo de cierta gallina verde que andaba somnolienta. Faltaba un par de horas para que Kid llegara, y tenían que preparar las cosas para el, entre otras la habitación.  
Robin estaba distraído... El tiquismiquis del jefe estaba quiero mirando a los demás trabajar, preguntando una y otra vez que que debía hacer... No era habitual en el ese nerviosismo y esa desorganización.

Rb- Relajesen colegas! Ya esta todo listo calisto! -Exclamo-

Cy- Definitivamente estas raro... Eso es más antiguo que la macarena!

Rb- Que dices, debes estar bromeando col-Cyborg... Yo me encuentro perfectamente – Una gota fría caia por su frente.

Rv- Es cierto que estas muy raro... -fría – Voy a ver si dices la verdad... 

Rb- No hace falta enserio! -Cuando ella iba a usar sus poderes para ver si decia la verdad algo la interrumpio

KF- Hola chicos! Ya legue! - Grito Kid flash sonriente, Starfire solo corrio a abrazarle-

St- Que bien que llegaste! Te hemos preparado hasta una habitacion! -dijo entusiasmada de verle después de tanto tiempo. 

CB- -Le da un codazo de amigos a Robin – Parece que volvio la competencia, no amigo? - Guiño un ojo mientras le dijo eso chistoso

Rb- Si... eso parece – Dijo pasando algo del tema mientras que parecia manipular un extraño objeto a escondidas

CB- Holaaaa robin? Que estas haciendo? -Intenta ver que es lo que tiene

Rb- Nada Chico Bestia... -Intenta ocultarlo pero el insiste- Enserio dejame!

CB- Estas muy raro! Asi que no me vengas con esas dejame verlo! -Intenta quitarselo cuando la sirena de emergencia empieza a sonar... Puppet King vuelve a atacar-

Rb- No es momento de tonterias Chico Bestia, atacan la ciudad! Vamos! -Dijo aliviado, corriendo hacia la ciudad. Salvado por la campana y nunca mejor dicho xDD-

KF- Voy con ustedes! -Va tras robin -

Cy- Esta rarisimo... No dijo su tipica frase de lider... -Se rasco la cabeza el medio-robot. 

Todos fueron a la ciudad para encontrarse al malvado dominando como marionetas a varias marionetas enormes... Los titanes no tardaron en ir a defender la ciudad... Pero al ser marionetas los contrincantes no sentian el daaño , por lo que no retrocedian ni se rompian ante sus ataques... Cyborg junto a Starfire intentaban hacer retrocer a los muñecos a disparos puros... Kid flash intentaba alejar lo maximo posible a todos los civiles que se encontraban por alli. Raven y Chico bestia estaban para ayudar en la defensa, ella creaba barreras, el llebaba volando de lado a lado a su amigo robotico cuando le hiciese falta... Todo iba bien, poco a poco los muñecos se devilitaban ante el equipo de titanes... Pero... Y Robin? Donde estaba el chico Maravilla?

El habia intentado ir por el marionetista solo, si, solo, ni al cabeza hueca de nuestro verdoso amigo se le hubiera ocurrido esa idiotez... El titiritero solto el control de las marionetas y agarro con fuerza a robin para llevarselo hasta su base... Nunca creyeron que aquel extraño hombreñeco flotase tan rapido... Estaba muy raro, no hablaba, no les atacaba, solo corria hasta su base cargando con robin. Y lo peor de todo, parecia que el no trataba de oponer ninguna resistencia! AL llegar a su base todo se hizo oscuro y cayeron a un extraño vacio... Inocentemente los heroes voladores entraron a recoger a los que no tenian esa hablidad dandose cuenta que ya no podian regresar... Estaban en una pecera tapada, pero con un cristal repele-mágia muy grueso, Chico Bestia no paraba de golpearlo y servia para nada...

PK-Chicos , chicos chicos, calmarse... -Dijo tras las sombras con la voz diferentes- Si no tendre que electrificar las paredes... 

Rv- -Intenta romper la bola- Azahara metrion Zintos! - El rayo negro fue devolvido y revotando en las paredes hasta que acerto al cuerpo de Cyborg que choco contra la pared- Sueltanos!

PK- -Empezo aplaudir- Bien chicos, es hora que os muestre mi plan... - Se hizo la luz, unos robots con contraseña auditiva sujetaban al marionetista mientras un Robin con sonrisa malevola seguía apalaudiendo-

Sf- Robin! Que haces de su lado!? -Grito la tamareniana

PK- -Desde el cuerpo de robin- No lo ves? Yo soy Puppet King! Desde la última batalla soy yo... Gracias a esta bola intercambie mi cuerpo con el de Robin y les atraje autosecuestrandome hasta esta trampa. Que inocentes sois... Aunque tube que hacerlo rápido, casi me descubriis, el objeto que me vio manipular el joven verdoso era el control del robot King... -Señalando al "Puppet King" que creyeron ver en la ciudad – Estar en la carcel con otros super villanos te enseña ha hacer muchas cosas nuevas... - Rio malevolamente – Pulso un boton - Ahora que este pequeño robot me sujeta en este horrible cuerpo, voy a cambiarme – Dicho esto cambio su cuerpo -

PK- -desde su cuerpo- MARIONNETE POWER! - Grito, haciendo que aquellos simples pero duros robots metiesen a mareado Robin en la celda y le soltasen a él. Luego coloco la esfera blanca en la comoda del cuato - Ahora que os tengo a todos aqui solo he de convertirlos en simples juguetes para niños... Por cual empiezo? - Sonrio mirandoles uno a uno-

KF- No tan facilmente ! -Luego miro complice a chico bestia, este se transformo en un enorme dinosaurio pinchoso (no quiero poner el nombre de una especie para no liar) el cual agarro por la cola, empezo a girar a toda velocidad. Chico bestia se hizo una bola- Esto te va a doler un poco compañero... - Dijo soltandolo contra el muro con todas sus fuerzas, un sonido fuerte y hueco resono en todo el lugar, el cristal se rompio... -

CB- - Respiración agitada, volvio a su forma humana, se estaba asfixiando, un golpe mal dado en la espalda como ese no solo lo daño fuertemente, si no que le impedia respirar, sus pulmones no le llegaba aire, y esta vez no era un simple espaldazo que al rato se te pasa el aliento, si que era un golpe fuerte de verdad, no podia ni gritar de dolor, solo intentar respirar todo lo que podia que era casi nulo... Notando como poco a poco se quedaba sin aire... La vista se le nublaba cada vez más y más y sus pulmones no tenian ya apenas aire... Se estaba muriendo y solo podía pensar en una cosa... Pero no debia, debia centrarse en respirar, en sobrevivir... -

Rv- Chico Bestia! - Corrio a socorrerle lo mas pronto que pudo elevandole con cuidado la cabeza mientras que los demas detenian al marionetista antes de que pudiese atacar de nuevo. Estaba apunto de realizarle un boca a boca en acto de desesperación para impedir que se muriese cuando de repente el aparato que sostenia el titiritero se cayo dejando a el inconsciente y a ella al borde lo mismo -  
Cy- Flash! Llevalos corriendo a la efermeria y colocale a el primero una mascarilla con aire! Corre antes de que se muera! - Aquella frases fue lo último que escucho Raven antes de desmayarse-

 _En la mente de Raven:_

Valiente- No debiste dudar tanto! Y si ahora esta muerto? Cuando llego la luz ya ni intentaba conseguir aire! -La renia la Raven valiente

Tímida- No digas eso por favor! No quiero que muera y menos por nuestra culpa... -Llora desconsoladamente – No quiero que mis amigos mueran!

Alegre- Tranquilidad chicas, ~Kidi~ nos llebo a la Torre a curar... Estara aun vivo seguro! Nuestra apuesta Bestita no va a morir tan rápido!

Inteligente- Ojala sea cierto, pero por la velidad de la repiración calculando el diametro de bajada en un 50% del tiempo por el aire...

Tonta- -La corto- Por favor! Dilo en Cristiano! -Dijo rascandose la barriga- 

Inteligente- Hay muy pocas probavilidades que sobreviva...

Rabia- PERO PORQUE NO REACCIONASTE COBARDE!?

Raven- yo... -Antes de perder definitivamente la consciencia interna y salir de su mente recordo ese instante en la base del titiritero.

 _ **Flashback de Raven:  
**_  
EN mi mente no podia nada más que mirarlo inmpotente, veia como ese chico que tanto la habia apoyado y animado se estaba muriendo sin aire por realizar la gran tonteria de usarse de bala de cañon para salvarlos... Debi haberlo visto venir...Pero ya es tarde, solo puedo mirarlo apenada e impotente... -De repente su respiración empezo a agitarse más pero a coger menos aire, ya apenas el veia nada, se le notaba en su ahora nublada mirada... - Que debo hacer?! Segritaba internamente! Tengo que darle aire! Pero yo... No debo... Y si siento algo? Es mi primer beso, aunque sea por salvar a alguien... Y si por los nervios de esa primera acción de besar explotan cosas de mis amigos, o de la ciudad entera? -Los nervios y los sudores frios la invadian , que debia hacer? La mesa donde estaba la bola blanca del marionetista empezo a derrtirse, entonces chicobestia le latia con mayor dificultad el corazón, apenas le quedaban segundos de vida- Relajate Raven- Se dijo a si misma- Debes hacerlo por ÉL. - Le levando un poco más el cuello para efectuarle el boca a boca cuando la mesa acabo por derretirse y la bola les dejo paralizados... La última imagen que vio fue la del joven sin movimiento alguno, ni agitación ni respiración, parecia un muñeco de porcelana lleno de polvo por el combate, intente moverme pero el esfuerzo del mismo y el que producian mis lagrimas al caer poco a poco por mi rostro solo consiguieron desmayarme rozandole su mano más cercana a mi...

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

 _ **Holiiiis! Aqui el capi de hoy, me lleve toda la noche a escondidas escribiendo para darle emoción a la historia... espero que os guste, que lo leais y que comenteis, gracias por estar ahi. Ademas el comentario de Katia Logan me animo mucho, en tan poco tiempo y ya alguien me leyo **^** ! Muchas gracias por estar hay, no espere hasta mañana para escribirlo por ella y por todos, pero sobretodo porque alguien leyo mi historia y eso me animo muchisimo 3**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo donde empezara lo bueno chicos :D**_

 _ **(Segui tu consejo MariPie85 :DDDD gracias por estar hay ^^)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Este no es mi lugar

_**INFO:**_ _Los personajes y la saga de la serie Teen Titans (Jóvenes titanes) no me pertenece.  
_  
 **Titulo:** Una situación complicada

 **Autor:** CattyBlack

 **Fandom:** Teen Titans (Jovenes Titanes)

 **Advertencia:** En la historia iré cambiando el punto de vista de los personajes o del autor, y haciendo dialogos, avisando antes de escribirlo, este fic puede tener spoilers con Terra, cuidado.

 **HOLISSSS :D ! Sabeis la impotencia de tener una buena idea y de no tener idea en el momento de como expresarla (Y q os da vagueza xDDD)? Bienvenidos a mi vida... Se me ocurrio el dialogo perfecto mientras soñaba... Pero LO OLVIDE ^^" Asi que hice este otro que esta bien ^^! Y seguire tu consejo Mari Pie85, habra más espacios :) ! Respondo la pregunta de BeastDark, si, el aparato que tenia el villano y la bola blanca era el mismo objeto, siento haber pasado por alto ese detalle, eran laas 4:39 a.m. Y mi mente parecia que no fluía muy bien ^^" Espero haber aclarado tu duda y no dudes preguntar si se me pasa algún otro detalle más ;).  
GRACIAS POR ESTAR HAY :D **

**Capitulo 3: Este no es mi lugar...  
**  
 _ **POV para Raven:**_

Oxígeno... Después de tanto tiempo incosciente solo notaba una pesada mascarilla que no paraba de hacerle tragar esa sustancia que tanto necesitaba. Sin abrir aún los ojos, necesitaba sentir algo más que el aire por sus pulmones, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía moverse, ni hablar, estaba impotente oyendo como sus amigos hablaban de una forma ahora incomprensible para ella. En ese momento empezó a recordar lo ocurrido, el secuestro, sus amigos batallando, y sobretodo como Chico bestia se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Ella sabía que en toda la torre T solo había una bombona de oxígeno... Por que la tenía ella puesta? Él estaba mucho peor que ella... Acaso eso no significaría que su dulce amigo habia muerto? No podía ser... No queria perderlo ahora... Deseaba respuestas, pero solo noto como poco a poco los titanes se alejaban de esa sala... Intento detenerles, quería preguntarles que paso... -Chicos... - Pero su poca voz apenas fue oida... Dejando un vaho en la mascarilla como unica prueba de su habla... Solo quedaba reunir fuerzas para poder abrir los ojos y empezar a moverse muy lentamente. Se sentia rara, su cuerpo no era el mismo, pero no habia tiempo de eso, solo observo el gotero que tenia inyectado en su brazo. Lo cogió, y con el se levanto lentamente. Se quito la mascarilla de aire, cerrando el compartimento de salida del oxígeno, dejando la máscara en la cama. Antes de poder caminar escucho; con sus oidos más agudizados que nunca, una suave respiración cerca de su posición. Se atrevio a mirar esperanzada de ver a su verde compañero... Pero solo pudo abrir los ojos de asombro... Quien descansaba allí era... **¡Raven!** "Como era posible? Yo soy Raven!" -penso con fuerza. Estaba muy asustada, que pasaba allí? Puso su mano en la cara... Pero... No podia ser... Su mano era verde... Apunto del colapso, se volvio a sentar observando lo que parecia ser su cuerpo. Temiendose lo peor, se arrastro lentamente hasta el baño andadndo muy poco a poco hasta ver la amarga realidad... Sus ojos violetas se reflejaban metida en un cuerpo diferente... Aunque sus iris eran los de siempre, su cuerpo era el de el changeling verde, sus ahora, puntiaguadas orejas, se tensaron al máximo como un perro alertado. Respirando rápido y fuerte, toco su cara e intento relajarse, no era momento de alterarse, si era cierto esa pesadilla, Chico Bestia estaba en su cuerpo y eso podria atraer graves consecuencias si perdia los papeles... Él tenia sus poderes ahora, tendria que calmarlo antes de que nada malo sucediese, y para ello tenia que estar más tranquila ella primero. Por esta vez estubo la "suerte" de su parte haciendo que ella se despertase primero para coger las riendas de la situación...  
Volvio a la cama, donde se sento a relajarse... Una lagrima dulce y aliviosa cayo por su cara. -Almenos se que él esta bien, él esta **Vivo** , aqui, conmigo... -Apreto fuerte las manos contra su ahora fuerte pecho mientras susurro esas palabras.  
Raven se habia recostado denuevo y cerro los ojos mientras pensaba que hacer, solo pensaba en que hacer cuando el joven viese la nueva realidad... Pero solo consiguio que su debil salud de ese momento la llebase a un calido sueño... 

_**POV de Chico Bestia**_

Mareos, fatiga... Todo un mundo se me venia encima, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas... - Almenos es mejor sensación que cuando me quedaba sin aire – pense para mi mismo, lo último que recuerdo de antes de desmayarme es como alguien de dulce voz recogia mi cuerpo, dudando que podría hacer conmigo... Si todavia estaba vivo, estaba tranquilo de saber que lo acogío uno de sus compañeros...  
Respirar... Nunca creí que echaria de menos esta sensación tan común y habitual... Simplemente me centraba en eso... De repente mientras respiraba una maquina empezo a sonar con fuerza con pitidos agudos y cortos, con larga diferencia de intensidad. Hoy mis orejas estaban raras... no podía oir con la suficiente claridad para saber lo que era... Me senté con cuidado, aún con los ojos cerrados siendo incapaz de brirlos. Solo queria hacercarme al extraño sonido para saber lo que era... De la nada oí a Starfire entrando alegre a la habitación gritando.

 _ **POV DE LA AUTORA:**_

Sf- Chicos ! Chicos! Raven despertó al fin! - Gritaba sin parar-

KF- Me alegro por ella! - Dijo mientras les observaba sonriente-

CB- -Pense- Espera... Raven? Que le paso a ella? -Me pregunte angustiado-

Sf- Pense que nosobrevivirias amiga! - Lo abrazo con alegría – Nunca pense que hubieses gastado tanta energía – En referencia a la soltada por los fuertes sentimientos cuando vio al changeling muriendo-

Rb- Relajate Star, si sigues asi la dejaras sin oxígeno... - dijo sonriente al ver a su querida Star tan feliz de ver a su amiga recuperada -

Cy- -Observando la maquina que hace unos instante sono aguda dijo animico – Parece que tus constantes vitales vuelven a estar estables... Esperemos que fuese un simple desmayo, tus cuerpo presento varias ondas inestables...

Rb- Raven. Deberias descansar... -la empujo con suavidad hacia atras para volver a acostarla cuando la mano de "Raven" agarro de sopeton la mano de Robin asustado impidiendo que la acostase -

CB- Ra-Raven?... De que estais hablando? Yo no soy Raven! Acaso no me reconoceis amigos? - Su tono era alarmantemente asustado, siempre caia en las bromas por su dulce inocencia por lo que ni se planteo que aquella situación lo fuese, directamente le hablo asustado -

Sf- Amiga... Acaso no seras tu quien no se reconoce a si misma? Acaso perdiste tus recuerdos?

Chico Bestia Nno cabia más en su asombro, todos le llamaban Raven... **no podia ser, no Debia ser** a el no le podia estar sucediendo esto... Abrio los ojos incredulo y todos se asombraron al ver los ojos de la pelivioleta de un brillante tono esmeralda con los cuales a causa del cambio de luz apenas veia borroso hasta ver como Starfire habia llegado a un insano tono blanco en su piel y se llevaba las manos a la boca asombrada, el miedo lo llenaba , lo paralizaba, y más cuando noto que ese sentimiento que no controlaba hizo explotar cosas a su alrededor, ¡Hiba a dañar a sus compañeros si no se calmaba! Pero eso solo lo hacia ir a peor... Miro temblando hacia todos lados, miraba sus manos, sus piernas, la cara de temor en sus compañeros mientras todo explotaba, era Raven, estaba en el cuerpo de quien tanto el respetaba. Ella le odiaria por ello, es más, ¿estaria ella bien? ¿La habria matado adueñandose de su cuerpo?... Ademas de ese temor también sabia que sus amigos se dañarian por su descontrol, ¡podria hasta matarlos! ... Un torvellino de energia oscura lo enturaba al "muchacho" que empezaba a ahogarse entre respiraciones rapidas y ahogadas, el estres lo estaba matando, y todo lo que a su alrededor se allaba empezaba a explotar... No debia gritar, si no la explosión destruiria todo, debia contenerse, pero no sabia que hacer... Estaba apunto de que sus fuerzas desistieran cuando algo calido y fuerte lo abrazo con confianza, su paralizado cuerpo le impedia moverse a ver quien era, pero oyo de el un grito "Salid todos de aqui! Yo me encargo de esto!" Parecieron dudar, pero todos lo hicieron sin entender mucho el porque. Kid llebo a todos rapidamente afuera para evitar que los chicos sufrieran peligro. 

UNOS SEGUNDOS ANTES:

Rv- -Joder! No debi quedarme dormida, pudo haber pasado una catastrofe! Por suerte tanto estruendo me desperto... - Se decia a si misma unos segundos antes de ver el panorama. El debia estar pasandolo fatal, tanto dolor, tanta impotencia... Ella ya conocia esa sensación. La primera vez que sus poderes surgieron de su cuerpo... Noto un fuerte dolor en el pecho al recordar aquello, pero no era momento para eso, Chico Bestia estaba en apuros, en su cuerpo y si no hacia nada pronto todo el planeta lo estaría... No dudo ni un instante y olvidando el adormecido cuerpo que tenia corrio a abrazarle para calmarlo mientras grito a los demas que se fueran, debia asegurar el perímetro y ademas poder hablar con él a solas...

AHORA:  
Rv- Por favor calmate... Solo respira, todo va a ir bien, confia en mi, conozco mis poderes... -dijo abrazandole con fuerza para mostrarle lo segura que estaba tan cerca de el... - Por favor, calmate, estoy aqui para ayudarte. ¡Soy Raven!

CB- -Ante esa última declaración se quedo completamente helado, paralizado, pero mucho más calmado, esa voz no era la que la fría chica usaba siempre, no era ronca y a la vez dulce, sino calida e inocente como la de un pequeño niño que empezaba a ser un adulto, pero lo importante era que ella estaba bien, y estaba alli, a su lado, para ayudarle. Poco a poco intento relajarse respirando ya con más normalidad. Cerro los ojos para concentrarse algo más. Todo a su alrededor empezó a volverse lo más normal que podia. Pues casi todo estaba explotado o derretido, por suerne nada de ello era tóxico o inflamable... Agarro con fuerza la mano que le abrazaba mientras terminada de controlar esa angustia que lo absorvio, por lo menos en un rato podria estar sin destruir nada... O eso esperaba... La mano era muy calida, mucho más de la temperatura que estaba su cuerpo, incluso le extraño que esta fuese más grande q la suya, pero claro, en el cuerpo de Raven, nada le parecería igual... Abrió lo ojos y la miro con amplia dulzura – Muchas gracias Raven- Dijo lentamente mientras la miraba, como supuso, sus hermosos ojos estaban encerrados en su cuerpo verde y herido. Su cuerpo parecia realmente dañado, estaba vendado por todo el pecho, ¿Seria a causa de la batalla con el tio marioneta? Es posible, no se podia perdonar que tubiese que ser ella quien soporto la batalla vida o muerte que él sufrió por su estupidez... - Y lo siento perdoname... primero me salvas la vida haciendo que mi cuerpo respire y ahora esto... La solto, se alejo algo de ella y la miro- No se como... Disculparme... Soy un necio... Casí mueres por mi culpa -bajo la mirada

Rv- Relajate, no es momento de pensar en eso, la herida no me duele, y estoy bien... -hizo una pausa para mirar a su cavizbaja cara ientras usaba un tono más serio- Ahora lo importante es enseñarte a controlar mis poderes... No se cuanto estaremos asi... Pero ni tu ni yo podemos controlar los poderes del otro... Estamos fragiles, sin defensa alguna... Asi que lo primero sera entrenar uno con el otro, no puedo dejar que te descontroles... - se puso firme, y se dirigio con lentitud para no forzar sus heridos y nuevos musculos en dirección a la salida -

CB- Pero Raven... Yo... -solto apenado- 

Rv- Date prisa idiota, tendras hambre y hay que comer... - Le dijo esvozando una pequeña sonrisa para calmarle – No vas a entrenar con mi cuerpo desnutrido...

 **Tras el lago que separaba la torre T:**

Sf- Robin... Flash...Tengo miedo... No quiero que le suceda nada a Raven o a Chico Bestia... -Abrazo con fuerza sus rodillas mientras se sentaban en la otra orilla donde estaba la lejana torre T.

KF- -Acaricio el dulce pelo de la cabeza de la chica – Relajate, siempre dijiste que Raven era una chica fuerte. Y Chico Bestia... Bueno, le pone entusiasmo -Ese comentario dibertido hizo reir a la chica entre zollozos

Rb- Si pasa algo estoy seguro de que avisaran por el transmisor... Analicemos la situación con detenimiento antes que nada...

Cy- Vamos Robin... Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre y no solucionara nada si nos quedamos aqui quietos mirandonos, aprovechemos para comer...

Rb- Pero Cyborg... como puedes pensar en comida en estos momentos?

KF- Nos hemos llevado todo el dia entrenando... Son las 3 de la tarde, es normal que tengamos hambre. Ademas si queremos enfrentarnos a alguien debemos tener fuerzas! - exclamo convencido.

Cy- Vamos pues! -Sonrio arrastando con el a Robin – Se que estas nervioso. Nosotros también pero... Que podemos hacer? Comeremos y volveremos a ver que pasa, investigaremos lo sucedido... Vale? - El moreno solo miro abajo y asintio con un suspiro

KF- Vamos Star... - La cogio en volandas- Que nos quedamos atras! -se la llevo con ellos mientras ella seguia triste y nerviosa pensando en sus dos amigos.

 **En la torre T:**

Ambos fueron al salón, él la seguia mientras veia como andaba torpemente con su verde y joven cuerpo hasta la cocina que habia en la sala. Ella se quedo parada mirando los muebles-bar de la cocina sin saber que hacer para cocinar, ella era una negada para la cocina, hasta Starfire la habia superado en ese aspecto desde que la chica abeja le enseño a cocinar postres. Una mano suave y con iniciativa se poso en su hombro y paso al frente de ella tras mirarla a los ojos y empezo a cojer cosas

CB- Espero que no te importe, pero como cocino yo... ¡Nada de carne! - Con cuidado se puso unos guantes para no mancharle las delicadas manos de la chica, y cogio un mantel rosa con estampados rojos en los filos del mantel con algunas flores rojas alrededor de la frase escrita en blanco en el pecho "Kiss the Cook" (Besa al cocinero). Luego se puso un sombrero blanco de cocinero y se recogio el pelo sonriente. Tras aquello sonreia olvidando sus problemas mientras Raven lo observaba usando su cuerpo como si fuese de una mama cocinando para sus hijos.

Rv- -Se sento en el sofa sin poder parar de observarlo embelesada. No podia creer lo que veia, aquellas ropas tan infantiles, llamativas, e incluso, adorables vestian su cuerpo mientras sonreia de oreja a oreja, estaba tan diferente, parecia otra divirtiendose con la cocina. Nunca creyo que volveria a ver su sonrisa de esa forma desde el accidente con sus poderes... Y para su mayor asombro nada explotaba... Estaba tan emocionada que instantaneamente se transformo... Una y otra vez, no paraba de cambiar de criatura, por suerte no muy grandes en el sofa de la torre T. No quiso gritar, como siempre ella se quiso encargar de esa situación sola, se intentaba relajar, pero no podia, solo podia aguantar e intertar ser humano otra vez... Se mordio con fiereza el brazo hasta el punto de hacerse sangre, su transmutación paro, era un lindo conejo verde que se habia mordido el brazo con fuerza. Ella no solto su brazo, tenia que aguantar asi un rato, necesitaba descansar de tanto cambio... Un olor la invadio el olfato... Un ruido se acercaba a ella. Mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor del brazo. Ese algo dejo algo en la mesa, y acaricio con nerviosismo la cabeza del verde y asustado conejo...

RB- ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo...?. ...

 _ **Continuará! Hasta el proximo capitulo chicos :D! Gracias a todos por estar hay , siento la tardanza, pero tube mis problemillas ^^"" Espero que sigais este fic y os guste tanto como a mi, ya que lo escribo con esfuerzo para que todos lo podais disfrutar... Hasta el proximo capitulo 3!**_


End file.
